Finding Hope
by Snow-Nightshade
Summary: Little Daisy Potter has found herself transformed and transported into the house of a very sad man, one who is desperately grieving. Now in the form of a puppy, after having been beat by her uncle, she will find herself in the hands of a very dangerous and possessive assassin. FemHarry


Chapter One

Little Amaryllis Potter looked up at the sad, sad man who sat in front of her dog crate. He gently opened a letter and simply cried. It was heart wrenching to watch as a few tears escaped his dark eyes before he took control of himself before opening her crate to pick her up. Amaryllis stayed calm as he took careful hold of her and looked at the collar around her neck, "Daisy, of course."

Amaryllis, now named Daisy, gave the man a lick on the nose before she was arranged carefully to be held in his arms.

He was soon getting ready for bed and had set her tiny little form on the bed before changing into sleepwear. Daisy couldn't help but pout when he had grabbed a few blankets and set them on the floor. With a whine, she was picked up and set on the blankets to sleep, not being allowed on the bed.

Daisy awoke the next morning and couldn't help but let out a whine as she saw the man still asleep in his bed. With a leap, she was on the bed and waking him up. Once he was up, she was finally able to use the bathroom and he grabbed the newspaper on the porch. Breakfast was a scrumptious bowl of cereal though he had given her a comment of grabbing kibble.

Daisy followed that sad man around everywhere he went in that house and explored as much as she was able. He was so serious and sad that Daisy couldn't help but follow him around to try and alleviate his sadness.

They were soon on a trip to PetSmart and Daisy was able to choose all the toys and treats she would ever want. Being manhandled was slightly annoying but Daisy ignored her own annoyance since the man was still so sad that she couldn't help herself, she could literally smell his grief hit him as if a wave of depression every few minutes.

Being a dog was interesting, especially as she had once been a little girl living in a normal house. She had been treated as if she didn't exist, though she was still required to do chores as if she were some sort of slave. She had been ridiculed and then beaten to an inch of her life when she had somehow transformed into a young English foxhound pup and teleported away from her verbally, emotionally, and physically abusive relatives.

She had ended up in a kennel, malnourished and badly hurt, where the technicians bandaged her up and fed her plenty. That was when a nice lady came up to her, petted her head, and signed a few forms. Nary a month later, and she had been packed up in a small dog crate and shipped to the sad man who she was currently trying to make feel better. Daisy had seen plenty of pictures of that nice lady who had patted her head, and Daisy Knew with certainty that she had recently died and the man was her grieving husband.

For Daisy, nothing was better than living as a dog, she got treated nicely and she got fed as much as she wanted.

Now, Daisy simply looked out the window of the expensive car she was in, and gave a whine when the man left the vehicle to fill it up with gas. Another car pulled up and a man came around talking to her person and banging on the vehicle. Daisy couldn't help but let out a whine of fright when the scruff around her neck was grabbed and her body manhandled by the other man who was still smoking a nasty smelling cigarette.

She was soon dropped off home where her person went out again. Daisy explored her new home before hearing the roar of her person's car come back to the house. With excitement, Daisy waited at the door to the garage and greeted her most favorite person in the entire world with an excited yip.

That night, her cute little puppy eyes allowed her to jump on the bed and sleep with her favorite person. With a lick, her person's grief lightened a tad and soon she slept soundly.

She slept soundly until the moment she heard someone in her new home that didn't belong.

She gave a bark and ran across the bed, calling attention to the matter to her person.

However, she had only brought trouble to her person. As he watched three men beat at her person. Daisy gave a yip of fright a tried scrambling away when one of the men came after her, but it was not to be as she was caught and manhandled. Then, with a thrust of a knife, she let out a squeal of pain and fell unconscious.

An unknown amount of time later and Daisy awoke to the three men having been gone for a while and her favorite person laying on the floor unconscious. Daisy crawled closer, blood being left in a trail behind her. Soon, Daisy fell unconscious once more.

However, as she was so badly hurt, her magic could no longer sustain her transformation while also trying to keep her alive. Soon, her English foxhound form was changed back into a small little black-haired girl.

However, her devastating wound as a small pup was transferred to her more human form and she continued to bleed out with her small hands clutched at her favorite person's bloody shirt.


End file.
